


Watching

by Senket



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure watches the night Hatori gets blinded in one eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

_Shatter_.

It was all Shigure could hear, ears ringing sharply.

He felt the heavy dripping from his left eye, blood from the shards-

_No._

Blood in Hatori's eye?

Yes. **Blood in Hatori's eye.**

But… he felt it!

Dipping down his cheeks

_Blood._

What?

No.

Blood in **Hatori's** eye.

_Tears!_

Was he?

No…

Couldn't. Impossible.

_For who?_

Blood in his eyes- had to be

_It was so hard to see, eveything blurry._

Nothing to cry about.

Akito as always.

Shards.

Blood.

Hatori.

_**There was blood everywhere.**_


End file.
